lluvia
by mitzuko
Summary: uno de los mas tristes dias de kurapika... YAOI! kurapikaxleorio


GLOSARIO:  
  
~*~*~*~*~* eso indica un lugar o momento determinado.  
  
**............** eso es un pensamiento del personaje.  
  
------------------------------------- esto es el fin  
  
ahi estaba yo, saliendo del cine luego de haber visto una pelicula de romance que solo me hizo pensar en él. era una noche oscura y bastante fria pero se podian ver las estrellas y una bella luna asomandose por la montaña.  
  
comenze a caminar rumbo a nuestra cita en el lugar acordado, leorio es muy puntual asi que no debia atrasarme, segui caminando hasta llegar a un lugar al cual no conosco, era extraño , ese camino me lo sabia de memoria, comenze a pensar en él, con su mirada dulce y sus labios,suaves y rojos, como los deseaba!   
  
llegue a un callejon sin salida, unas siluetas aparecieron.  
  
sin darme cuenta ocho hombres comenzaron a rodearme, los mire a todos y me senti confiado, pero antes de poder hacer algo una extraña fuerza me detubo, era nen, pero ademas de esto, no estaba muy bien, animicamente, me habian encontrado en un mal momento.  
  
no pude hacer nada simplemente ellos comenzaron a decir algo que no comprendi. uno de ellos saco una navaja y me dijo.  
  
Hombre: te crees muy listo. no?, creo que no eres el unico que sabe usar nen!  
  
tomo su cuchillo y lo puso va mi garganta,él tenia un extraño acento podria decir que era latino, estaba con una chaqueta de cuero y pantalones ajustados, tenia un aspecto de ladron de barrio simplemente.  
  
hombre: grita o trata de hacer algo y esta navaja te atravezara la garganta.  
  
debo admitir que me asuste, que querian, dinero, un secuestro, o algo peor?  
  
mis ojos comenzaron a enrojecerse, estaba muy enojado, al ver esto el mismo hombre de antes dijo:  
  
hombre: vaya un chico de la tribu kuruta cuanto nos pagarian por esos bellos y rojos ojos ah???  
  
kurapika: dejenme! malditos bastardos!! acaso no se atreven a luchar frente a frente???  
  
grite muy enfadado.  
  
uno de los mas pequeños, parecia vastante agil, se acerco y comenzo a registrarme, luego de un golpe me saco mis aros de plata, tomo el poco dinero que tenia y retrocedio. uno de ellos dijo algo que no pude entender, creo que fue una orden ya que al segundo despues todos comenzaron a golpearme y el de la navaja me hizo un corte bastante largo en la cara el cual sangraba mucho,otro me golpeaba en la cara, mi vista se nublo y solo oia que cada vez me golpeaban con mas rabia hasta que cesaron y comenzaron a correr.  
  
una voz se me hizo familiar pero no pude reconocer quien era.  
  
amigo: kurapika que te han hecho?!!!- dijo bastante alarmado  
  
sin muchas fuerzas dije:  
  
kurapika: qui... quien...e...eres????  
  
amigo: soy yo, leorio, vamos, dejame cargarte, te llevare a mi hotel.  
  
solo cerre mis ojos y senti su calor,una sensancion muy placentera se apodero de mi, el dolor era mucho pero mi amor por él era mas fuerte, lentamente el sueño se adueño de todo mi cuerpo mientras él me llevaba en sus brazos.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
desperte y estaba en una habitacion, con seguridad era el hotel en él cual se hospedaba, era muy lujoso, ya que con sus estudios de medicina habia hecho mucho dinero. leorio no habia cambiado mucho solo que ahora era algo mas relajado, a veces ibamos a tomar un trago por ahi pero nada mas. él se habia vuelto muy popular en su universidad asi que tenia muchas admiradoras, de distintas edades.  
  
pero esa noche lo tenia solo para mi, cuidandome sin ninguna interrupcion.  
  
leorio: kurapika esto te va a doler..... dijo, mirando una pequeña botella que parecia desinfectante.  
  
kurapika: puedo soportar.- y sonrei devilmente  
  
**si lo haces tu puedo soportar lo que sea........... que estas pensando kurapika!!!????.........**  
  
leorio comenzo a aplicar el liquido en la herida de mi rostro, fue un dolor más agudo aun, pero mire su rostro y el dolor se dicipo, no totalmente pero algo. podria existir alguien mas dulce ?, lo dudo...  
  
leorio: te duele mucho?,lo lamento.  
  
vi en su cara una exprecipecion de duda .  
  
leorio:ehhh....... bueno nesesito que te quites la camisa para curar las heridas de su pecho.  
  
lenta y devilmente me la quite, era una situacion algo vergonzosa  
  
leorio decinfecto todas las heridas de mi torso desnudo que devo admitir me dio algo de verguenza.  
  
finalmente leorio comenzo a ponerme los vendajes y sin intencion paso a llevar " cierta parte" de mi anatomia cosa que hizo que sus mejillas se ruborizaran, sin mirarme dijo  
  
leorio: lo lamento, no fue mi intencion  
  
kurapika : no hay problema, fue un accidente- y sonrei timidamente.  
  
leorio: bueno ya termine, ahora debes descanzar, duerme tranquilo.  
  
kurapika: y tu donde dormiras?  
  
leorio: te dieron una gran paliza y tienes heridas algo graves, yo me quedare cuidandote.- y me guiño un ojo picaramente  
  
kurapika: gracias, no se que haria yo sin ti.  
  
leorio me dio un dulce beso en la frente como un padre a su hijo y se fue a un sofá que estaba al lado de la cama.  
  
MÁS TARDE..........  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
estaba ardiendo en fiebre.  
  
leorio muy preocupado se acerco a mi, me toco la frente y fue por un paño frio, cuando volvio yo ya estaba delirando.  
  
kurapika:.......... no me dejes, por favor, no me dejes, tu sabes que yo te amo!!!........  
  
leorio me miro muy extrañado, pero yo seguia..  
  
kurapika:...........leorio.........   
  
leorio: si aqui estoy, y no te dejare...  
  
kurapika: yo....... t.... te ......... am.....yo te amo.  
  
**que??????????, no puede ser, si este chico esta delirando, no puede ser verdad!!** penso el moreno.  
  
kurapika: no te vallas, quedate conmigo, te lo ruego........  
  
YA EN LA MAÑANA  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
desperte y vi a mi lado a leorio, estaba dormido con unos medicamentos en las manos y con cara de preocupacion, me sentia mucho mejor mis heridas tambien.  
  
( ay! se lo imaginan con ese corte en la cara tipo kenshin.........ohhhhhhh que sexy!!)  
  
trate de levantarme pero estaba demaciado devil para hacerlo mire a leorio   
  
"es el rostro mas dulce que existe, que ganas de poder besa...."  
  
leorio estaba despertando y interrumpio mis pensamientos.  
  
me miro y dijo:  
  
leorio: buenos dias, como estas?  
  
kurapika: muy bien, mucho mejor gracias a ti y tu como dormiste?  
  
leorio: ahun estoy cansado, pero bien , oye ayer deliraste.... dijiste un par de locuras.- me dijo algo preocupado  
  
kurapika: como que?  
  
leorio: tu sabes cosas que dije la gente cuando tiene fiebre, nada sobre natural.- dijo mas nervioso.  
  
leorio fue por el desayuno, senti que fue un gentil detalle.   
  
los dias fueron pasndo y leorio no se apartaba de mi, solo cuando se bañaba o debia ir a hacer las compras.  
  
cada dia me sentia mas enamorado de él, y senti que el cariño era mutuo.  
  
el ultimo dia de nuestra estadia juntos yo ya me sentia mejor y ya me podria ir a casa, me decidi a decirle, sentia que todo iria bien, que podria salir mal?  
  
estabamos en la entrada del hotel cuando me dirigi a él:  
  
kurapika: leorio.... ya tengo todo listo creo que ya me voy.  
  
leorio: vaya que te hechare de menos, pero que te mejores no significa que no te vaya a chequear de vez en cuando verdad?  
  
sonrio con esa sonrisa que me encanta, dulce y despreocupada.  
  
kurapika: pero antes debo decirte algo.....  
  
leorio: si? que pasa?  
  
kurapika: este ultimo tiempo.....- vaya que estaba nervioso, no sabia como decirle, tome seguridad de quien sabe donde pero lo hice- sabes.........he sentido que ultimamente nos hemos acercado..........  
  
leorio: y?  
  
kurapika: creo que yo..este, mmm..... ya... no siento lo que sentia antes por ti......  
  
leorio: no entiendo, explicate mejor, asi podre entenderte...  
  
kurapika: bueno.. este yo.....  
  
leorio: kurapika ve al grano!!!!  
  
kurapika: yo creo que te amo!!!!-   
  
dije muy rapido y nervioso, y deimediato senti un calor en mis mejillas, seguido por el enrrojecimiento de estas.  
  
leorio se veia muy extraño, trataba de entender lo que acababa de decirle.... no se si estab triste o decepcionado pero al ver su rostro me di cuenta de que la sensacion que yo sentia, no era la misma en él.  
  
mi amor no era corespondido.  
  
tome mis pocas pertenecias y dije un timido "adios", él no se digno a decir lo mismo...  
  
sali, era un dia de mucha lluvia, el cielo estaba gris, creo que ese dia ha sido uno de los con mas lluvia que he precenciado.  
  
camine lentamente mientras unas timidas lagrimas recorrian mi rostro.  
  
llegue a la entrada de mi edificio, era un pequeño edificio de 3 pisos con una entrada que tiene una pequeña escalera no muy larga pero bastante amplia, me sente a contemplar el parque que estaba frente a mi.  
  
las lagrimas no se detenian, eran como la lluvia, simplemente caian.  
  
me levante y comenze a subir las escaleras hasta el tercer piso. ahi entre a mi departamento.   
  
los dias que no habia estado no le habian sentado nada bien a mi departamento, simplemente estaba muy sucio todo y mi gato sprats chillaba de hambre, le di un plato de comida y me prepare un cafe, lo bebi muy lentamente hasta que senti un extraño ruido me asome a la puerta, queria ver que pasaba, nada.  
  
baje a la entrada y vi a un leorio distinto al que conocia. con una mirada perdida y ojos tristes, le abri la puerta en un total silencio simplemente me abrazo me miro a los ojos   
  
lo invite a subir, estaba completamente mojado.  
  
kurapika: dame tu abrigo y tus zapatos, si te quedas asi quien sabe que pueda pasarte.  
  
rapidamente asintio y me dio sus pertenencias. la tristeza que me invadia era indescriptible.  
  
él por su lado no decia nada, simplemente me miraba, le di una rapida mirada y me acerque a él.  
  
no dijo nada solo dos pequeñas lagrimas brotaron de sus oscuros ojos, lo abraze y asi nos que damos un buen rato, él llorando desconsoladamente y yo dandole mi apoyo.  
  
ya mas tarde y mas tranquilo me miro con una mirada triste pero tranquila, tenia los ojos algo irritados y la voz quebrada, se seco las lagrimas y dijo un timido : "lo lamento"  
  
sonrei y lo mire  
  
kurapika: por que has de disculaparte tu?  
  
leorio: por mi reaccion  
  
kurapika: no es nada, cualquiera hubiese hecho lo mismo, si un amigo le declara su amor y él no siente lo mismo.  
  
dije trantando de que una sonrisa se asomara en mis labios.  
  
leorio: y si él no supiera lo que siente?  
  
me pregunto con sierta inocencia.  
  
lo mire y respondi seguro.  
  
kurapika: solo él sabe lo que siente, nadie puede saberlo ademas de él, nadie lo preciona.  
  
me dio una mirada como si esperara una respuesta.  
  
me miro a los ojos y se acerco a mi oido  
  
leorio: creo que ya se que siento. -dijo casi susurrando  
  
kurapika: y que sientes?- dije tomandolo suabemente de la nuca .  
  
leorio: no se si te ame, no se si sea homosexual, pero solo quiero estar esta noche contigo, pero no como un amigo.  
  
mi sorpresa fue bastante grande, más cuando me beso, senti que estaba nervioso, era la primera vez que besaba a un hombre. pero para mi era ahun mas importante, era mi primer beso.   
  
puedo asegurar que fue algo tierno y espontaneo, pero él queria algo mas.  
  
sus besos se volvieron mas apacionados, él comenzo a besar mi cuello dejando pequeñas marcas, como diciendo "esto es mio". era una bella sensacion, comenze a quitarle su camisa que estaba bastante mojada, comenze a besar su pecho con una sensualidad que me creia incapaz, el sillon era algo incomodo para nuestra mision asi que caimos al suelo, él con la misma delicadesa que habia mostrado cuando me cuido, quito mi chaleco y mi polera quedando mi torso totalmente descubierto lo mire y él estaba igual sus bellos pectorales lo hacian lucir mas bello, cosa que me enloquecia minuto a minuto.  
  
ya en ese momento me sentia preparado para dar todo, pero un pensamiento recorio mi cabeza cosa que me hizo separarme de él por un segundo.  
  
leorio: que pasa?, he hecho algo mal? te molesta algo?  
  
kurapika: no, no, todo esta bien, pero hay algo que quiero saber.  
  
leorio: que?- me dijo algo dudoso y nervioso a la vez.  
  
kuapika: despues de esto que pasara entre nosotros?  
  
leorio: bueno supongo......... eh............ bueno................ realmente no lo se.  
  
kurapika: quiero saber que me amas, si es asi, puedo darte todo lo que desees.  
  
leorio: ..............  
  
kurapika: dime que amas de verdad y sere tuyo.  
  
leorio:............... no lo se.....  
  
kurapika: hay alguien mas.  
  
leorio: para serte franco, si, es una chica que esta en mi clace, su nombre es mary, es muy bella y ella es mi prometida......  
  
kurapika: que??????????- no me contube y comence a llorar.  
  
él tomo mi rostro y me seco las lagrimas y puso esa sonrisa que hace que cualquiera tambien sonria.  
  
leorio: pero lo que siento por ti es mas fuerte, ella simplemente.......  
  
kurapika: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ TE DIO UN PAR DE HORAS DE PLACER Y PUNTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!????????????  
  
leorio: no, estas mal interpretando las cosas.  
  
kurapika: que acaso le pediste matrimonio solo para no quedarte solo?????????  
  
leorio: no!!!, acaso crees que es muy facil para alguien como yo admitir que es homosexual de un dia para otro!!!???, bueno pues no!, ella es una linda chica que crei amar hasta que supe lo que sentias por mi, eso cambio toda mi perspectiva de mi mismo...  
  
me quede sin palabras, lo que decia era muy cierto, no supe que decir, lo mire con comprecion y le di un beso, él lo respondio pero luego me dijo:  
  
leorio: podemos quedarnos asi?, sin hacer nada mas??, creo que he tenido suficientes emociones para un solo dia.  
  
lo mire y asinti con la cabeza.   
  
esa noche simplemente no sentamos a ver una pelicula en el sillon con una taza de chocolate caliente.  
  
pero los reconfortante de esa noche no fue saber que él tambien me amaba, sino que ademas de tener un compañero y amante................  
  
tenia a mi mejor amigo.... 


End file.
